1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens module and a method for fabricating the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, cameras, including, e.g., still cameras and digital cameras are now in widespread use. Such cameras need to meet the requirements of compactness and excellent optical performance.
Lens modules are key members of the cameras. A typical lens module includes a lens barrel, and a number of components arranged in the lens barrel, such as lenses, spacers and filters. Generally, the components are compacted together in the lens barrel. The lens module will then go through a temperature cycling test or a thermal shock test. However, as the lenses are sensitive to different temperatures, and stress may be generated between the lenses in such a compact situation in the temperature cycling test or thermal shock test, thereby, an optical resolution of the lens module will be lowered after the test.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which can minimize stress therein, and a method for manufacturing the lens module.